


Dolls

by Rin_chan32



Series: Cinnaphosweek2018 [7]
Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: Cinnaphos Week, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heliodor Antarc and Rutile are dolls Cinnabar made in the story, It’s the last day of Cinnaphos week ;;, Other, doll making, ita vague but they’re there.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Cinnabar is a somewhat famed doll maker, each and every doll made by their hands all being identical and well crafted. They also hide in the back room of the store and enjoys making their dolls in silence, not showing their face to anyone expect for employees. But, once Phosphophyllite is hired not by Cinnabars choice, they become more willing to change certain things.





	Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa!! Today is the last day of Cinnaphos Week and I’m so upset that it’s over already!  
> I enjoyed reading everyone’s fanfics and seeing their art for this week and I’ll miss my 7 day streak that’ll be broken tomorrow.  
> The last thing is that I know it says Heliodor, Rutile, and Antarc are in here, but they aren’t. They make cameos as dolls Cinnabar makes, so they don’t actually have a part in here.

A sigh left Cinnabar’s lips as they frowned and looked at the small head that they held their the tips of their dusty fingers. “It’s not good enough,” they muttered angrily, leaning over to grab the small sandpaper square that was already shaped like a ‘U’.

 

They placed the bent place in the paper around their index finger and secured it with their middle finger and their thumb before rubbing the paper on the head. Their red eyes watched the dust from the dry clay start to clump together as the rough paper glided along the surface to get rid of imperfections. Their thin fingers moved in uneven patterns around the face, going in circles, zigzags, and other movements.

 

Once they were satisfied with how the head looked, they took in a deep breath and lightly blowed away at the gathered dust and coughed when it flew and dangled in the air. They moved the tiny head in both palms as their right thumb gently rubbed against the hard cheek. Their fingertips moved to turn the head around so their eyes could see if it was ‘perfect’.

 

Cinnabar placed the clay head down gently on the desk in front of them before they moved to the side and grabbed 2 golden glass disk along with 2 crescent moon shaped clay. Their chest rose up and fell with a heavy sigh as they leaned over to  grab around 3 paint bottles along with a tiny paintbrush and a small glass of water. Their fingers held the crescent shaped clay while they dipped the very tip of the thin brush into one of the bottles of paint, dragging it gently across the divot in the clay.

 

They let the hand holding the brush go where it wanted on the small piece of clay, pulling it away to wash out the paint or to pick another color that they chose and finally stopping once the finish product looked somewhat like an iris and pupil. Their body then places the brush down and leaned over to dip the soft padding of their finger into glue, putting the clay down before dabbing it gently on the piece of glass and put the two small pieces together. Cinnabar then grabbed the other piece of unpainted clay before they picked up their brush and did the same thing to the other one, periodically looking up to reference the finished product so they’ll look similar to each other.

 

Cinnabar was— still to their surprise— a somewhat famed dollmaker in the community that they lived in. It started out as a simple hobby when they were in high school, they resorted to making dolls because they were bullied and didn’t have any friends. It was a way to express themselves that most people wouldn’t allow them to express since they were “weird”. And as they made more and more dolls to help themselves get through school, they begun to get more skilled and made each and every body and face with delicate care. It wasn’t long until they started to sell them and made their own little shop, hiding in the back room so no one would be able to see their face and attract attention to the anti-social gem.

 

The redhead let out a sigh from the memory, setting the other finished eye next to the other before their hand gently shoved the paint bottles out of their work space. They replaced the tiny brush with a slightly larger one along with the nearly empty bottle of glue, turning the pale face upside down so they can look into the cavity. Their fingers elegantly wrapped the slightly large handle before they dipped the soft bristles into white liquid, taking it out and gently painting it around the empty spaces around the eye sockets.

 

Once glue was applied, they wiped the white stuff off of their brush with a washcloth and set it to the side, picking up the small ball. Their fingertips turned the sphere around until it was in the perfect position, gently shoving it into the sticky substance on the so it’ll stay in place. They then grabbed the other eye and did the same, making sure that they looked identical before they set the head face down.

 

Cinnabar grabbed a semi-translucent jar and rolled something between their thin fingers before they leaned over and grabbed some wax. They stuck their middle and their index fingers into the bottom on the head, sticking it to the underside of the eye. They then grabbed a rod and pressed it against the wax, making sure that the wax was fully against the eyeball. And once the felt like it was secure enough so nothing will fall out, they repeated their actions with the other eyeball next to it.

 

They let out a heavy sigh before they got up, turning around and grabbed their case full of pastels along with a few fluffy brushes. They moved the paint, glue, and everything else they used on the doll to the side and placed their pallet down. Cinnabar’s finger rubbed against the tops of some pastel sticks, stroking their fingertip along their scarred arms to test the colors before grabbing their brush. Their fingers guided the brush to the pastels before they brought it to the dolls face, starting to blush the face.

 

It took a few minutes to add a pink flush to the cheeks and over the parts that needed it before they moved onto the body of the doll. But, they only got to add color to the right elbow before there was a somewhat loud knock on the door. Cinnabar let out yet another heavy sigh as they placed the body down and turned around with a large frown.

 

Morganite, who looked at the older gem nervously as they peered through the door, cleared their throat as they looked at the doll they were working on for a second. “The new person is here,” they told the other softly.

 

The redhead looked at them before they nodded and turned back around, holding the body of the doll and started to return to what they were doing before. “You can send them in here, I’ll show them what to do when they’re in here.”

 

They heard the other one hum in agreement before they heard the other one walk off, frowning with another heavy sigh when the room they were in was lit up by the unclosed door. Cinnabar turned around in their chair to close the door, but they say a flash of green hair move from the front desk and slammed the door close. It was a few moments of silence before they heard Morganite come back, opening the door as they were being scolded by Jade to close the door for the umteenth time that day.

 

Next was a few shy steps into the room and the door was closed, everything being quiet like they liked it being before there were a few more steps. “U-Um…”

 

“Go get a chair from somewhere and sit down over there, I’ll tell you what to do when I finish this.” Cinnabar instructed, pointing to where they wanted them to go before they grabbed the dolls body and the brush once again. They ignored the loud dragging of the wooden chair along with gentle grunts, and then the uncomfortable staring from the other person.

 

The red gem quickly finished blushing the dolls body before they grabbed the head, popped it on the body without cracking anything, then added color to the lips and set it to the side.

 

As they got up to set the doll near the door, there was another scoot from the chair that was soon followed by “Are you not going to put clothes or hair on it?”

 

Cinnabar just shook their head, going to a shelf with somewhat large clay figures that came out from the kiln, grabbing a head along with a body before coming back to the desk. “I make the dolls, give them the color, eyes, and everything else they need. Lapis Lazuli is the person who makes the clothes and whatnot, they’re better at sewing than I am.”

 

“But how do they know how to make the doll the way that you like it?” The new person asked, their teal eyes shining with curiosity.

 

“I draw sketches of what I want and I give it to them before the store opens, then while I’m making the head and the body with clay, they give me samples of what I want and we agree on something.” Cinnabar explained as they put the body and head down on their desk before they put their pastels where they belong.

 

The new gem hummed as they watched the elder sit down next to them and grabbed the ‘U’ shaped square of sandpaper. The redhead then started to do like they did last time— rub the rough surface of the paper on the dolls face to get rid of any marks or imperfections on the head. After they were done making the outer skin look soft, they blew away the dust before they put the sandpaper back on the desk. “Can you get me a file?” They asked the other watching them, tilting the head and noticing bumps and clusters of dry clay.

 

“Oh, yea.” The other one said, nearly falling out of their chair as they ran over to the shelf with the pastels, moving things around until they brought the other a thin nail file. Cinnabar hummed as a way of thank you before they took it from them and rubbed away the bumps on the water lines and the upper eyelids. “Can I ask you something?” The other one asked after a while.

 

“What is it?” The redhead asked, looking at the other for a little bit before they went back to doing what they were doing before.

 

“Why do you keep yourself back here all day?” They asked, the others teal eyes looking at the other curiously as they waited for an answer.

 

“I don’t like showing my face,” Cinnabar replied, placing the file and head down, leaning over to grab some hazel glass along with some dried clay. “I don’t like having a lot of attention and I like having my own space, so I hide myself back here everyday so no one can notice me when I go outside to get stuff.”

 

The other hummed as they watched them stand up to get certain paints along with some water and a tiny brush. “Can I ask you something else?”

 

A sigh left the others lips as a small vein popped on their forehead, “What is it?” They asked, their voice sounding a little cold as they spoke

 

“Was it your decision to hire me?” The other asked, their eyes still watching them. Cinnabar didn’t waste a second as they shook with head and started to work on the iris’.

 

“No, Jade persuaded me to hire someone else because my health isn’t that good and it’s probably because I’m in here all day. And they made me decide to hire someone to train so I don’t have to be here all the time. I would’ve had Lapis cover me, but they have two jobs already and I doubt that they want this on top of everything.”

 

“Where do they work other than here?” They asked, Cinnabar’s thin lips pressing together as they started to get annoyed with all of the questions.

 

“They work at a Library with a friend or something, I’m not so sure what their relationship is with them but they’re close.” They stopped as they listen to the other one hum and nod their head, “they open up here and make sure that everything is organized before leaving and working at their other job for half of the day maybe.”

 

“So they’re kind of like the manager here?” The other asked once more.

 

“I guess so,” Cinnabar said with a shrug, trying to ignore that others voice so they can continue to finish the doll.

 

It was silent between them for a while before the red gem lifted to their head to look at the other, “what’s your name?” They asked the other softly, their red eyes looked at the other’s face for a little bit before they reached over to grab another bottle.

 

The others eyes lit up and a goofy smile was on their thin lips, “Phosphophyllite, but you can call me Phos for short.”

 

The other nodded, putting the now-finished doll head to the side and grabbed a small stack of papers. They sorted it through for a little bit before they grabbed a few sheets and handed it to Phos. “Can you go outside and give these to Jade?” They asked, looking away from the other as they grabbed the body along with the small sheet of sandpaper again.

 

“Mhm!” The teal gem hopped up from the chair and went to the door, “what to you want me to tell them.”

 

Cinnabar sighed as they thought of something to say to them, “just tell them that it’s supplies that I need and to get them as soon as possible.”

 

“Okay!~” The younger one sang, practically skipping out of the back room and lightly closing the door behind them. One everything went quiet again, the red gem let out a sigh of relief as they got up to get the pastels from the shelf to blush the doll.

 

They popped the head on the doll and went over to the door, letting out another sigh as the one from before was still there. “I should’ve asked them to take this it Lapis’ desk…” they muttered, gently putting the new one next to the slightly older one. Cinnabar looked at the clock hanging on the slightly dim wall, feeling a bit relieved when the clock read 12:03. “They should be coming in soon anyways…” they muttered once again as they went back to their desk.

 

Their slim finger opened a box with some clay, taking the clear bag and looking at how much they had left. “Should be enough,” they sighed, putting it on the somewhat clear desk. Cinnabar then put all of the lids back on the bottles of glue and paint before taking all of them to the shelf with the pastels.

 

It didn’t take long before their hands got to work, kneading the clay with their wrists before they started to form the shape of a head with their fingers, not paying attention to detail at that moment. Their eyes focused on the shape in their palms as they let their fingers rub and shape the head that they held in their hands, adding and taking off clay as they pleased to make the shape look realistic but small enough for a doll. Once they shape that they held pleased them, they grabbed a few tools and started to make marks on where things should be, making the marks deeper where the eye sockets should the bottom of the head to connect the body. They set it off to the side before they started to move to the body, looking at the little clay that they had left for the body, sighing before they started to get to work.

 

Personally, they hated making the body more than anything else in the world and they wanted to just give up before they even started sculpting how it should look. They were a perfectionist when it came to make their dolls, wanting each and every doll that they sell to look almost identical besides the hair, clothes, eyes, and make up for th doll. The body got in the way of making their doll look identical from the last one they made, the chest always being different sizes when they sculpted it, or the thighs would be different sizes or anything. And not to mention those who criticize how the body looks when they buy the damn doll and look at it up close, do they not realize how much is put into making the doll? The effort? The skill?

 

Cinnabar let out a heavy sigh before they picked up the lump of clay and started to form the overall outline of the body, not paying too much attention to the different sizes of the limbs or hoe deformed they looked. Next-- the most stressful and upsetting part of doll making.

 

They grabbed the tools to make the face before they started to make the arms and the legs look more like arms and legs, not something else or anything that looked like snakes or anything. Their palms held the clay arms and rolled it so it would be longer and they didn’t have to use anymore clay. But, they used the little clay that they had left to build up the muscles in the arms and the forearms, making sure that they were even before moving onto the hands.

 

They used their knife that they had handy to cut the clay into 5 equal parts, coming in with their fingers to roll each part into fingers. They then did the same with the other hand, checking both arms and hands multiple times to make sure that they were even and identical looking. Now it was time to move on and do the legs, great…

 

Using the little clay that they had left in the bottom of the bag, they used some it to build up the thighs and to the shins, not paying attention to the feet and decided that they’ll just do them when they aren’t so stressed. But, when they moved on to do the other leg and reached their hand into the bag to pull out more clay to do the legs, all they felt was the bottom of the plastic bag. “Are you shitting me?” They muttered angrily, getting up and looking into the bag just to double check.

 

Nothing.

 

There was nothing in there.

 

They used every last piece of clay that they had left.

 

Cinnabar let out an upset sigh as they crumpled up the bag and threw it away, pacing around the small back room they were in as they thought about what to do about the clay problem. Should they just have the doll just have one leg and this doll be a special one? Surely there was a child with one leg around town who would want a doll who looked like them. But people probably want more dolls like that if that one was just special and-

 

They interrupted their thoughts as they went over to the door, taking a few deep breaths before they cracked it open a little bit and peeked out to see if there was anyone out there. Luckily, only Jade and Phos were talking about something and there was no one else out there, but knowing Morganite— if they were out there— they’d want to talk or something like that. “Might as well…” they muttered as they closed the door and sat back down at their desk to fix the leg. They did was that usually did to the upper part of thigh, using their fingers to gently form the bottom part of the leg to a little stump.

 

As Cinnabar picked up their knife again to work of the feet, the door opened up and Phosphophyllite plopped down to sit down next to them. “Can I work on my own doll today?” They asked them curiously.

 

The redhead shook their head, “not today, I don’t have any clay. You can watch me finish up this one and then I’ll teach you to make your own.” They explained, a vein popping in their forehead once more as the other laughed and here heels clicked on the ground.

 

“I’m glad.” Phos said with a smile, their teal eyes watching them form the toes on the doll. “Why does this one only have one leg?” They asked when Cinnabar got up to put the head and body into the kiln on the other side of the room.

 

“I didn’t have enough clay to make the other one.” They replied simply, setting the head to the side before they started out the body in the kiln followed by the head. It was quiet between the two of them as Cinnabar turned it on and set it for about 30 minutes or so, going back to their desk and grabbing some stuff. “Come on, I’m going to show you where stuff goes,” they said before they went over to their shelf.

 

Surprisingly, Phos was quiet and obediently followed them around the back room, paying close attention to where the red gem put things and where stuff went. “Am I going to remember where things are?” They asked once their desk was almost cleaned off from different supplies.

 

“Yea, you will,” the other replied simply, “I’m going to have you open with Lapis so you know where stuff goes and how to do things.”

 

“Okay~.” Phosphophyllite Sung, being happy to wake up early for some reason.

 

Once the desk was cleaned off and all of the supplies were put away correctly, the door popped open and strands of Lapis’ hair was shown as they reached in to grab the dolls Cinnabar left for them earlier. They closed the door for a few seconds and came back with their arms free of the dolls or anything else they came in with. “You’re done already?” They asked as they noticed their work space was cleared off and everything was neatly put away.

 

“Yea, I ran out of clay just now and there’s no other dolls for me to work on.” The red gem explained to the blue one as they grabbed their stuff and got ready to leave.

 

“That’s a shame,” Lapis said with a small frown before they turned to leave and moved their hair behind their shoulder. “Do you want me to take the new person with me?”

 

“Yea, do whatever you want.” Cinnabar told the other, watching the mature gem telling the younger one to come with them. They let out a sigh before they went out of the back door, starting to walk home where they could be in peace and do what they want to do for the rest of the day.

 

Once they opened the front door and their dark and somewhat messy home was in front of them, they closed the door and collapsed on their couch. Their eyes closed as they felt their tense back fart to relax and a sigh left their lips, their lips curving up in a rare smile as they just laid there. They were so glad to be home and not to go anything else until they woke up and went to work the next day.

 

Cinnabar ended up taking a long nap on their couch, waking up around 9 Pm and laid there for a little bit. They kept their eyes closed while before they heard their stomach rumble, sighing before they sat up and stumbled to the kitchen. They didn’t want to cook anything else, so they just pulled something out of the fridge and heated it up. After eating, they weren’t tired after their long nap so they got their sketch book out and drew the idea that they had for their messed up doll, falling asleep on their own.

 

The next day, they put on some clean clothes that were on their closet before they grabbed their stuff and walk back to their doll shop. When they entered through the back door and put their things on their desk, they say a hollowed out doll head along with the body. “Looks like Lapis showed Phos how to do that…” they muttered, somewhat glad they had one less thing to teach the other.

 

Cinnabar went to their shelf and got their pastels out, sitting down at their desk before they started to work on the doll’s face like usual. Once they moved onto the body, the door opened up and there was a quiet echo of footsteps. “You’re here!” Phos’ voice rang out as they went up to watch the other blush the body.

 

“Yea, I’m always here.” They replied blandly, not really that keen on talking with the other and would rather be finishing up the dolls. “Did you do anything with Lapis yesterday.”

 

Phosphophyllite nodded and took a seat down next to the other, “Yea. I got to sit in on them making clothes and stuff before we came in here and they taught me how to hollow out the doll head. Lapis also showed me how to sand it and what to look for.”

 

Cinnabar hummed as they nodded, “I can teach you to how to blush it then and then I’ll teach you how to form the head and body before you make your own.”

 

They immediately regretted telling them that from how loud and obnoxious they became all day afterwards, constantly asking if they could do this next or that later and asking if once they got more clay if Cinnabar could teach them then. They wanted to just shove something in their mouth so they could shut up for a little bit and they were oh so happy when Lapis came in, the red gem telling them to go with the other so they could help them out or something.

 

And once the room was quiet and completely free from annoying idiot, Cinnabar let out a sigh of relief and continued to do the work that they were doing on the doll. But, they found it somewhat awkward to sit in the silent room without the others voice constantly babbling on about something. “I can’t believe myself…” they whispered, feeling a bit upset before they continued to with on the doll in their hands.

 

Phosphophyllite came back a while later with some of the dolls that Lapis completely finished for them and gently placed them on their work desk. “Here, Lapis told me to give this to you.”

 

“Thanks…” the red gem muttered, setting a piece to the side before they gave them the sketch they made earlier. “Take this to Lapis,”

 

“Okaay,” the other muttered,  holding the sketch to look even closer at the sketch, their teal eyes observing every little detail of the paper.

 

“Did you talk to Jade about the clay?”

 

“Yea, they said that it should come in a few days or somethin’.”

 

Cinnabar hummed before they moved their head to look at the other, their gut telling them that they were about to make a bad decision—or that at least what they thought anyways. “I’ll teach you how to make the body and everything before I help you make your own.”

 

“Really!?” Phos asked loudly, their voice echoing around the room as they stood up on the tips of their toes and their eyes sparkled. “Are you really going to teach me when it comes in!?”

 

“Yea, but if you keep being annoying I’m going to change my mind.” The red gem replied before they got their tools again and started to get to work again.

 

Phosphophyllite immediately got back on their feet and covered their mouth with their hands, “Okay, I’ll try to be more quiet and less annoying.”

 

“Good, now take that thing to Lapis.” They added, watching them nod obediently before they walked out of the back room.

 

And for the next few days until more clay came in for them to make dolls with, Cinnabar took advantage of what Phos wanted and hung it over their head. They told them to don’t do this or to do that unless they wouldn’t teach them how to make their own doll. And personally, they enjoyed doing that and seeing the other do what they say and was close to them and watched what they did—

They actually found it pretty cute, but they didn’t want to admit it.

 

Their acts to make the other stop being as ‘annoying’ came to an end when they walked in and saw Phos standing there with a box filled with clay. “It’s here.” They said with a happy smile.

 

“I see.,” Cinnabar muttered, setting their stuff down before they took the box from the others arms, “I’ll get the clay ready, tell Lapis you’re going to be me for a while.”

 

“Okay!” The teal gem shouted, practically running out of the back room to go to Lapis and tell them what the redhead told them.

 

The red gem set the box down and opened up a new bag of clay, taking a few large chunks out and putting them on the desk. And as they waited for Phos to come back, they kneaded it with their wrists so it wouldn’t be as hard to work with. “Are you working on it without me!?” Phosphophyllite yelled when they got back, rushing to get a chair and sat next to them.

 

“No, I’m just kneading it.” Cinnabar replied with a gentle sigh, looking at the other for a quick second before they continued their work. Once they felt like the clay wasn’t as firm as before, they started to work on the head, moving closer to the other so they can see what the other was doing. It was quiet in the room between the two of them except for the redheads instructions and the teal haired gentle hums.

 

Once the head once done, the set it to the side before they started on the body of the doll, going a lot slower than before so Phos could understand what to do when they did it themselves. Cinnabar then showed the other how to turn on the kiln and how to set the time and everything before they waited for about 30 minutes to hollow the head out and to make more creases. As they waited, they let Phosphophyllite try to make their own head and body for their doll, telling them what to do as they put their hands on top of theirs so they could make the right movements on the clay. They were close with their knees touching and their fingers on top one another, but the redhead tried not to think much about it as they helped the other form the head and the body.

 

And luckily for them, it wasn’t much longer until the little timer on the kiln was done and they went to go get the head and the body from inside, not really minding if the clay they held was hot or anything. Their red eyes then watched the other try to hollow out the head from all of the clay, giving them tips when they needed the help and gave them the right tools to make it easier. They also helped them when they tried to deepen the soft lines along the lips, ears, and the lines around the now-hollowed eye sockets. They put it back in the kiln for a longer period of time before the continued to help the other with their body and how to form everything that they needed to. In the end, the clay doll that Phosphophyllite made looked kind of wonky and unproportionate, but their perfectionist side let it slide because it was their first doll.

 

When the other doll came out once more, they let the teal gem to put their creation in the kiln, set the timer, sand and add color to the doll that they made together-- Cinnabar helping them out once again when they needed help sanding it or confused on what colors to use. Phos set it down next to the door before they waited for the newbie’s doll to come out so they could hollow it and deepen the creases before they could sand it and what not. And by the time that time came, Cinnabar retreated from helping them since they seemed to know what to do at that point, just getting things that they asked them to get because they were tired and wanted to go home.

 

Once the doll was _finally_ finished and they could go home and sleep, they got their stuff together before they watched Phosphophyllite skip out of the room happily, “don’t ask me to do anything else ever again.”

 

“Roger that!” The teal gem sung as they went to Lapis’ room so they could give them the two dolls they made.

 

And for a couple of days after that, Phos was back with the blue gem to help them do whatever they needed help with, leaving Cinnabar to work by themselves in their room. And they couldn’t lie-- they still enjoyed working alone and having their time to themselves, they somewhat missed the others presence with them. Their annoying— but yet not too annoying to drive them insane— voice and their smile, they somewhat missed hearing that.

 

Luckily for them, Phosphophyllite came in happily with their hands behind their back and a large smile on their lips. “Guess what?” They asked, swaying from side to side as they walked closer to the other.

 

“What?”

 

The teal gem let out a happy hum before they placed something on their desk, a simple white box sitting in front of them. Cinnabar look at them with their eyebrows raised for a little bit before they let out a sigh, their somewhat messy fingertips lifting up the top before stopping as their eyes met was inside.

 

At the bottom of the box was a doll that looked like them, the wonky look of the body letting the redhead know that Phos made it. “So?” The other asked, their glimmering teal eyes looking at them curiously.

 

“It..” they started, not really wanting to say that it was cute even though it wasn’t too good, “It’s looks messy.”

 

“Hey!” Phosphophyllite yelled as they flicked their head, “It’s my first doll I ever made, so its gonna be messy!”

 

“I know, know,” Cinnabar muttered, shoving the box aside and they looked away and let their cheeks heat up, “even though it’s messy, I… I like it…” they whispered shyly, making the other one happier than before.

 

“I’m glad!!” They cheered, their thin arms embracing them as they rubbed their cheek against the others, “now you have to make one of me now, Okay?”

 

“Fine…” they muttered, shoving the other off of them before they started to get to work once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want to let Cinnaphos Week end!! It feels like yesterday when I started writing my first fanfic for the prompts!  
> But, now that it’s (sadly) over and I somewhat have more time on my hands, you can expect me to post more things.  
> I’m working on an au fic as well as a fic including a pet pig (follow Rin-chan32 to see what that’s all about) and I’ll finish the other ones that I have out already.  
> I still can’t believe I spent months writing and I’m already filling up my writing schedule.


End file.
